Sobre medo e amor
by eligld
Summary: One Shot. A minha versão de Will/Alicia/Peter em Georgetown.


Bom, faz tempo que não escrevo fanfictions e só agora perdi a vergonha de postar essa daqui, então por favoooor, paciência comigo haha.  
Essa fanfic se envolve um pouco com o amor não resolvido entre Will e Alicia durante quase sete dias em **Georgetown** mais a história de Peter e Alicia. No entanto, algumas situações eu quis adicionar, pois achei que iam fazer sentido... A história está pelo ponto de vista do Will, pois eu sempre quis saber mais como ele se sentia com relação à Alicia. Então se vocês gostarem ou não, fiquem à vontade para comentar mais sobre isso tudo. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas. Boa leitura! :)

Obs.: Se alguém tiver prazer em ouvir música e ler, aconselho a música _Bloom – The Paper Kites,_ _Quando Bate Aquela Saudade - Rubel_ ou _Wait - M83_ para ler com essa fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer** : Alicia Florrick, Peter Florrick e Will Gardner não me pertencem, mas o Alan e a música que o Will fez, sim. Essa fic é apenas uma diversão para amantes da série e desses personagens incríveis.

* * *

 **Sobre medo e amar.**

" _Eu tô com uma vontade danada_ _  
_ _de te entregar todos beijos que eu não te dei_ _  
_ _E eu tô com uma saudade apertada de ir dormir bem cansado_ _  
_ _E de acordar do teu lado pra te dizer_ _  
_ _Que eu te amo_ _  
_ _Que eu te amo demais"_

 _Rubel – Quando Bate Aquela Saudade_

W&A

Era mais um dia cansativo de aulas chatas na cabeça dele. Mas era final de semestre e do curso, então, mesmo sabendo que pelo menos em uma matéria ele ficaria de exame final, ele se sentia na necessidade de se concentrar para sair pelo menos empregado da universidade. Só que por mais que ele reclamasse disso, ele tinha certeza que, caso ficasse de exame, passaria um tempo a mais com _ela_. Afinal, em uma aposta recente, ela prometeu que ia ajudá-lo no exame, então ele sabia que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para ficar perto _dela._

-Certo, Sr. William Gardner?- O professor o retirou de seus devaneios fazendo com que ele se sentisse nu quando todos se viraram para encará-lo.

-Certo!- Ele respondeu com toda certeza do mundo e sentiu alguns de seus amigos dando risada ao seu lado.

O professor deu uma risada sutil e se virou para o quadro, fazendo com que o rapaz se sentisse confortável para sonhar novamente. Ele a procurou pela sala e sorriu ao ver que ela olhava na direção dele. Depois de tantos anos, ele ainda não arriscava decifrar e dizer qual era a cor daqueles olhos, mas cada vez que ela sorria enquanto se encaravam, ele sentia borboletas na barriga. Além disso, não entendia como nada nunca havia acontecido entre eles. As várias justificativas, contudo, eram especuladas por muitas pessoas, amigos próximos e inclusive eles mesmos: eles se tratam como irmãos, ele não gosta dela de verdade, ela não gosta dele de verdade, ele é muito mulherengo para se interessar por alguém nerd como ela, ela sabe que ele não presta. Mas na verdade, o que ninguém sabia era que o que falta neles, ou _nele,_ era coragem.

E o que o incomodava? Talvez fosse o fato de ele ser um jovem vivido. Saía com várias meninas e que, se por um acaso uma dessas saídas se tornasse algo sério, ele tinha certeza que machucaria mais um coração. E _ela_ fazia ele se sentir mal pelo seu modo de vida. Era como se não a merecesse, tinha medo de machucá-la com seu jeito e arruinar uma amizade construída em uma base forte, que envolvia confiança e respeito mútuo.

Quando ela estava triste, ele fazia com que ela começasse a sorrir. Quando ele estava triste, ela ficava quieta acariciando a mão dele. E quando ficavam muito tempo a sós, ele se sentia acanhado para tomar alguma atitude, então só encarava. Mas ele temia, pois sabia que ela era cobiçada. Alicia era inteligente, uma das mais inteligentes da sala e tão linda... E como estava tudo acabando ele sabia que se não agisse, ia perder ela para sempre.

W&A

Só que fazia um tempo que Will adotara um hábito horrível: cada vez que via alguém indo conversar com ela com segundas intenções, ele tentava decifrar o comportamento do mesmo para depois falar mal do rapaz e convencê-la a não sair com qualquer um que fosse.

Por um bom tempo ela aceitou os conselhos dele e, mesmo saindo com um ou outro, quase sempre não passava de um jantar. Só que ela se cansou e há algumas semanas havia mudado o jeito de ser. Não saía, mas também não dava ouvidos a ele. Decidiu se concentrar para terminar a faculdade com um boletim impecável.

E um dia, em uma dessas palestras que surgem como uma oportunidade para conseguir horas de atividade complementar, um jovem que ninguém havia visto antes na universidade decidiu ir atrás da dela. Ele trabalhava como assistente no escritório na procuradoria de Washington DC, estava na palestra como auxiliar e ainda assim Will jurou que o tal carregava em si um ar de arrogância. Algo do tipo um recém-formado perto de calouros.

Depois da tal palestra, o rapaz alto de cabelos negros e boa feição se aproximou de Alicia e a chamou para sair. Como ela era dedicada e as provas finais estavam chegando, negou o convite. Porém, ele insistiu muito e ela se viu aceitando o pedido. E Will observando de longe, pela _primeira vez_ , se sentiu ameaçado. Tudo devido a maneira pela qual o homem olhava para ela. Ele decidiu não falar nada, se martirizando por dentro... Só que um dia ela desmarcou o grupo de estudos deles para poder sair com o tal Peter Florrick.

Foi então que eles brigaram brigado feio, como nunca haviam o feito antes.

Começou como uma brincadeira. Ele a culpou de estar o traindo e ela, na ofensiva, começou a discussão. Ele tinha quase certeza que ela gostava dele, mas preferia ficar na incerteza. E se ele destruísse a amizade deles? Na tentativa de incentivá-lo a dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse, ela o acusou de não querer sua felicidade. Era a perfeita oportunidade para ele falar o que sentia, mas não conseguiu. E ela foi embora na expectativa que ele a impediria, mas ele, de teimosia, não foi atrás.

Pelo contrário. Na noite desse mesmo dia ele transou com uma moça e a chamou pelo nome _dela_. A moça, tão bêbada quanto ele, não percebeu. Só que ele ficou muito mal, saiu andando pelo campus e ficava lembrando dos momentos que beijou a moça e tocou a moça chamando-a de Alicia. Sem saber ao certo como, chegou ao seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte, por mais que a ressaca o chamasse para ficar trancado em seu quarto o dia inteiro, a emoção o ajudou a levantar cedo e ir atrás dela. Quando chegou no dormitório dela, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo. Bateu na porta uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta batida, jurou que ia esquecê-la ao ver o seu melhor amigo só com uma calça jeans abrir a porta.

E como para tudo se tem uma primeira vez, essa foi a primeira vez que Will fez questão de esquecê-la por um dia inteiro, portanto, fugindo _mais uma vez_. Mais tarde, depois de aulas que foram vazias para ele, teve que ouvir o amigo falando como havia sido a noite com Alicia. Alan disse que tinha ido até o dormitório dela procurando pelo amigo e que quando a viu chorando, se ofereceu para consolá-la. _A minha Alicia_ , pensava ele. Foi então que Alan perguntou para Will se não tinha problema ele ficar com Alicia. Só que ele utilizou uma palavra que Will não admitiu ouvir ele dizendo. Ele falava dela como se ela fosse mais uma, como se o corpo dela fosse um objeto, mas ela não devia ser tratada como mais uma, por ninguém. E foi assim que Will brigou, _pela primeira vez,_ com o seu "melhor amigo". Foram trocas de palavras feias, socos e uma imagem de Alicia seminua entregue nas mãos de Alan ficava se repetindo na cabeça dele.

Desde então Alan não falava mais com ele, Alicia não contava mais sobre sua vida pessoal e também não fez questão de saber o motivo da briga entre os "ex-melhores amigos". E Will, aborrecido, decidiu não sair com mais ninguém. Assim foi por umas duas semanas. Ia para as aulas, trocava poucas palavras no máximo com Alicia e um outro amigo próximo e depois passava o tempo livre estudando. Quando cansado, tentava compor uma música. Em uma dessas ele compôs uma música sobre ela, a qual está trancada a sete chaves em algum lugar por aí.

E apesar de tudo, foi também durante essas semanas que Alicia cuidou de uns machucados resultantes da briga com Alan, o acordou quando ele dormiu em cima dos livros, até mesmo acariciou os cabelos dele quando ele fingiu estar dormindo e fez a tal aposta que por um tempo selou um compromisso invisível e agradável entre os dois.

Só que com as provas finais chegando, Will sabia que tinha que se esforçar para esquecer essas aventuras do coração e se dedicar aos estudos. Alguma coisa ele ia fazer por ela nessas férias. _Depois penso nisso_ , ele raciocinou cogitando chamá-la para uma viagem – só ele e ela - para qualquer lugar que fosse.

Na sexta-feira da terceira semana após a briga, Will encontrava-se estudando e enquanto todos iam para uma festa em uma casa de fraternidade, ele não teve vontade de sair. No susto ele acordou em cima dos livros e olhou para o relógio em cima de sua mesa. 01h24 e a porta batendo. Quando foi atender, não conseguia deixar de fitar a moça que estava em sua porta. _Meu Deus, que linda._ Pensou ele. Ela estava um vestido bege simples com um _cardigan_ vermelho que contrastava perfeitamente com a cor de sua pele clara.

\- Você está linda. – Falou sem ao menos piscar. Ela sorriu, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e ele deu uma risada sutil. Ele percebeu que ela estava com frio e deu um passo para que entrassem no quarto – Por que essa visita nesse horário, Leesh?

Sem falar nada, ela deu uns passos para dentro, olhou o quarto bagunçado e quando virou para ele novamente, o abraçou como nunca havia abraçado ninguém antes. E ele sem reação, sentiu seu coração parar, mas a abraçou de volta, deitando sua cabeça no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dela.

Foi nessa noite que ele juntou os pedaços do coração dela.

-Ele mentiu para mim. – Ela soluçou com a cabeça deitada no ombro de seu melhor amigo.

-Quem? - Will perguntou acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Peter.

Ela não quis contar o que ele havia feito. Mas Will também não queria saber. Já não havia gostado do cara desde o primeiro momento que o viu, então qualquer coisa relacionada a ele, não importava.

Ele não queria tirar vantagem da situação. Na verdade, isso nem passou pela cabeça dele, mas ele amou quando ela dormiu nos braços dele pela primeira vez. E assim ele se sentiu o cara mais importante da vida dela. Eles não se beijaram, não se tocaram com malícia nem nada parecido. Ele só a segurou até ela dormir e em seguida se embalou no sono também.

No sábado ele acordou com um braço dormente, uma cabeça encostada sutilmente em seu peitoral e duas pernas entrelaçadas com suas próprias. Ele sorriu ao ver a cena e a puxou mais para perto quando ela lançou um braço em volta de sua cintura sem acordar. Ninguém nunca o fizera se sentir tão bem assim. E em sua cabeça, por mais que nunca fosse uma palavra forte, ele tinha certeza que ninguém nunca o faria se sentir assim.

W&A

Na terça-feira da quarta semana, veio uma das provas finais e como ele esperava, na quinta-feira descobriu que estava de exame. E como era de se esperar, Alicia não estava. Então a partir do dia seguinte os dois começaram uma maratona para que ele conseguisse aprender a matéria do semestre inteiro em sete dias.

Nos três primeiros dias, eles acordavam cedo, ela ia para o dormitório dele e só saía quando nenhum dos dois aguentava ler mais nenhuma palavra relacionada a matéria. Ele só achou estranho que ela não dormiu mais ali e nem sequer comentou a outra noite que o fez. Ele admitiu para si mesmo que estava magoado e em um desses dias decidiu acrescentar mais uma estrofe àquela música que havia feito para ela.

Só que ele esqueceu de guardar essa letra e ela, como boa observadora que era, a encontrou. Era tarde demais para ele fazer qualquer comentário. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, a viu segurando o papel um tanto quanto amassado e rabiscado com letras e cifras que guardavam um segredo.

Até então era um segredo.

Eles ficaram parados olhando diretamente um para o outro, com uma respiração um tanto quanto ofegante durante pelo menos um minuto. E quando ele se deu conta, ela sumiu. Largou as coisas em cima da mesa e sumiu. Ele chegou a achar que era para sempre. Mas não, não era para sempre.

 _My pearl_.

As palavras ecoavam na cabeça dela e ela se sentiu dividida. Muito dividida. Ela finalmente via sua vida andando e de repente outra situação fazia com que ela repensasse tudo que estava fazendo. E talvez não contaria mesmo. _É isso._ Não contaria aquilo nunca e para ninguém. Porém, _sempre e nunca_ realmente são palavras muito fortes e não devem ser ditas em vão.

Dessa vez Will não aguentou e decidiu agir. Não podia deixar ela escapar assim eternamente. Saiu pelo campus atrás dela e a encontrou em um lugar secreto o qual ele tinha certeza que a encontraria. Era o telhado de um auditório, um lugar com uma das vistas mais bonitas em todo o campus. Era também um lugar onde os dois costumavam ficar bêbados, contando histórias sobre coisas ridículas que haviam feito na vida ou se encarando por um tempo, só curtindo o olhar um do outro. E lá estava ela sentada, chorando silenciosamente, quase sem lágrimas. Ele foi até ela, se sentou e decidiu não falar nada. Pelo menos por um tempo.

-Você... Aquela poesia - Ela começou gaguejando.

-É uma música. É...- Ele a interrompeu e a encarou.

-Você quem fez? – Ela deu um sorriso que parecia de tristeza e olhou para o nada a sua frente.

-Uhum - Ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse buscando oxigênio.

Então ela o fitou e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele tocar sua bochecha. E em um segundo o que eram meses e meses de uma certa tensão que se acumulou, pareceu se resolver. Foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu os lábios que queria sentir há tanto tempo. E eram diferentes. Ele nunca havia sentido aqueles lábios. Era diferente até mesmo do que ele imaginava. Macios e fortes ao mesmo tempo. Foi um beijo quente, molhado e gentil. Confortável. Ele se arrepiava com as mãos que acariciavam sua nuca e ela sorria enquanto pausava e beijava as bochechas do jovem. Então ele se distanciou e a abraçou fortemente. Momento que não precisava de palavra alguma...

W&A

Na segunda-feira, ninguém mencionou o beijo do dia anterior, se aquilo deveria, se tornar algo sério ou qualquer coisa do tipo. A verdade era que ela estava com medo tanto quanto ele e eles sabiam que se aquilo continuasse, o quase namoro de Alicia e Peter estaria começando errado. Mas o inevitável aconteceu. Ou pelo menos quase...

Na terça-feira eles fizeram uma pausa no estudo e ela insistiu para que ele cantasse alguma coisa. Logicamente, ele decidiu cantar a música que havia feito. Alicia se sentou na cama, enquanto ele na cadeira e começou a cantar.

* * *

 _One day I stay awake and think_

 _Where would you be if not with me?_

 _Then I start to realize_

 _It's better stare you and chose your eyes_

 _Are they hazel or green?_

 _And when I look at you, my pearl_

 _I mean it, I mean it_

 _And when I ask if you're ok_

 _I mean it_

 _Please dance with me, touch me again_

 _Don't leave me here_

 _Not without you, my pearl_

 _One day maybe my girl, sweet mine, my pearl_

* * *

 _Um dia fico acordado e penso_

 _Onde você estaria senão comigo?_

 _Então eu começo a perceber_

 _É melhor te encarar e escolher seus olhos_

 _Eles são cor de avelã ou verdes?_

 _E quando olho para você, minha pérola_

 _É isso que quero dizer, é isso que quero dizer_

 _E quando pergunto se você está bem_

 _É isso que eu quero dizer_

 _Por favor, dance comigo, me toque novamente_

 _Não me deixe aqui_

 _Não sem você, minha pérola_

 _Um dia talvez minha garota, docemente minha, minha pérola_

* * *

Ela estava sorrindo como uma garota apaixonada e ele cantava olhando profundamente aqueles olhos de cor misteriosa. Alicia se levantou, antes que ele continuasse e foi até a cadeira que ele se sentava. Ele deixou o violão de lado, levantou, a fitou por alguns segundos e a beijou novamente, já se sentindo tranquilo naqueles braços. Era natural. Quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, ele a direcionou para a cama. Sabia que não queria fazer isso como se estivesse desesperado para que pudesse sentir e dar prazer, mas não conseguia resistir, não _sabia_ resistir. Ao caírem na cama ele a abraçou e ela docemente beijou as bochechas dele, da mesma maneira que já havia feito antes. Ele se apaixonou mais um pouco ao entender que esses doces beijos nas bochechas significavam carinho e um gesto que definia o que eles eram. Ele queria que ela fosse só dele _ **.**_ Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço da morena e eles deixavam marcas para que qualquer um tivesse certeza que eles pertenciam um ao outro. Mas ela o surpreendeu mais ainda, quando o dominou, sentou em cima de seu colo e beijou seu pescoço, fazendo com que um leve gemido dele preenchesse o quarto. Ele mexeu os quadris para cima involuntariamente e quando começou a erguer a blusa dela, ela segurou suas mãos e o encarou.

Do rosto dela saíram lágrimas e o coração dele partiu ao meio.

-O que foi, Leesh? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

Antes que qualquer coisa continuasse, ela sorriu tristemente, o encarou por um tempo e acabou dizendo algo que ele não queria ouvir.

Pausa.

Ela não podia ser dele.

Pausa.

E não foi de imediato que ele aceitou ou entendeu o por quê: sem traições.

-Você merece mais que isso. – Disse ela entre lágrimas. – _Nós_ merecemos mais que isso...

Ele entendia que a primeira vez deles tinha que ser especial e que tinha que ser um momento em que ambos pudessem afirmar que eles iam ficar juntos. Mas ele estava muito irritado para admitir que errou e que ela finalmente decidiu seguir sua vida sem ele... Então eles brigaram novamente. Foram acusações mentirosas, ofensas e atitudes desnecessárias. Ele não falou que a amava, não pediu para que ela ficasse e ela, mais uma vez com raiva da falta de atitude dele, falou tchau como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer na vida.

Nessa noite, pela primeira vez, ele chorou por causa de uma mulher. A mulher que por anos o impediria de se apaixonar por qualquer outra.

Na quarta-feira pela manhã, ela não foi ajudá-lo e ele, cansado, com raiva e preocupado com a prova do dia seguinte, também não foi atrás dela. Porém à tarde ela apareceu e disse que iria cumprir com a palavra dela. Os dois passaram a tarde estudando e nenhum assunto foi desenvolvido além da revisão da matéria e ela o evitava, mas em qualquer oportunidade que havia, ele a tocava e buscava os olhos dela.

Então no dia seguinte, com a mente quase tranquila, ele fez a prova. Mas ele voltou a realidade da vida ao perceber que quase todo mundo já havia ido embora do campus e que na verdade ele ainda não havia falado com ela. Como seria a vida deles depois da faculdade? Era o fim do curso, mas não podia ser um fim para eles dois. _Eu preciso falar com ela_ , ele pensou enquanto arrumava as malas em seu dormitório.

No final da tarde, quando ansiosamente bateu na porta dela, segurava o poema passado a limpo em um sulfite e ensaiava o que devia dizer. Pensou que as melhores palavras eram aquelas da música ou talvez as que aparecessem na hora. _Talvez improvisar_ , ele admitiu nervoso.

Assustada, a moça abriu a porta e ele podia jurar que ela estava chorando. _Por que será?_

-Eu pensei em fazer alguma cantada, mas sou ruim nisso – Ele começou enquanto revezava o olhar entre o batente da porta, os olhos dela e o chão. – Mas Alicia, a verdade é que antes de tudo você é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga... Talvez o relacionamento mais longo que já tive em minha vida – Ele fez uma pausa e respirou aliviado ao ver que ela riu – Então, eu queria dizer que.. Hoje é o último dia nessa faculdade, Alicia... O nosso último dia juntos e eu quero que você fique bem... Que a gente fique feliz. Só que no fundo eu acho que nós dois...

-Will... – Ela o interrompeu.

-Não. Espera!- Ele respondeu afobado, mas travou ao ver quem se encontrava atrás dela.

-Hey. William. Você é o famoso Will, hein? – O homem empurrou ela para trás, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo, fazendo com que Will sentisse uma ponta de ciúmes surgir.

Foi a primeira vez que os dois homens se encontraram face a face e rapidamente o ambiente pareceu se encher de dúvidas. Eles se encararam por um tempo indeterminado, sabendo que por trás daqueles olhares havia duas histórias com Alicia e eles sabiam que apenas um conseguiria ficar com ela de verdade. E Alicia, na tentativa de conversar a sós com Will, entrou com Peter e pediu para que ele a esperasse.

Will ouviu eles discutindo. Peter disse que não confiava no outro rapaz, que daquele jeito ela não podia se arriscar muito e ela pediu para ele parar com aquilo que logo mais ela voltava. _Daquele jeito, que jeito?_ Will começou a se questionar. Então ela saiu e dois caminharam até o lugar que costumavam ir. O telhado do auditório. Ele guardou o poema sem que ela percebesse e sem saber ao certo que decisão tomar sentiu sumir as possíveis palavras que pudessem ser ditas. Eles andaram até a beirada do terraço e ficaram por um tempo sem falar nada.

-Will... – Ela decidiu começar – Existem coisas na vida que precisam de decisões... E às vezes, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas as coisas vão acontecendo de uma maneira que não dá para entender... Mas a vida é assim.

-Eu sei! - Ele respondeu friamente, sem fazer questão de olhar para ela. Então ele se afastou um pouco, e ficou de costas para ela.

-E não fez nada – Ele ouviu ela sussurrar, se preparou para responder, mas parou quando a sentiu abraçando-o por trás e deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Não é assim... – Ele começou e parou – Não estou pensando em pular, se é o que você pensa.

-Isso é bom, porque se você pular eu vou junto - Ela sorriu silenciosamente.

-Peter disse que não era para você vir comigo "daquele jeito" – Ele desviou o assunto enquanto buscava o olhar dela – Que jeito?

-Não posso dizer... – Ela deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

-Ele te machucou? – Ele virou, perguntou e observou ela negando com a cabeça.

-Eu me machuquei. – Ela respondeu finalmente.

-Ele não vai te fazer feliz, Alicia e desde quando guardamos segredos um do outro?

-Você sempre guardou _um_ segredo de mim, Will. Um só. E você sabe disso.

-Alicia, você sabe que eu te-

-Will. Não. - Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dele e ele novamente se sentiu fraco para falar.

Dessa vez a discussão foi calma, mas verdadeira. Ela disse que a maneira pela qual eles viviam a vida, era diferente. Ele tentou convencê-la que não, mas não conseguiu completar o raciocínio. Ela pediu para ele parar de tratar o relacionamento deles como se fosse uma briga em um tribunal, com exposição de fatos para ver quem tinha razão e ele simplesmente ignorou, falando que não eles não tinham um relacionamento. Ela perguntou se a amizade deles não significava nada, ele pediu desculpas e, sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, pediu para que ela nunca o esquecesse. Por fim ela beijou a bochecha dele, _daquele jeito_ que ela sabia que ele sempre iria lembrar.

-Isso é adeus? - Ele acariciou o rosto dela e beijou sua testa – _My pearl_ – Ele sussurrou e ela, sem dizer nada, assentiu com a cabeça e o deixou com o coração tão partido quanto o dele.

W&A

No ano seguinte a turma se formou e ao vê-la formando uma família feliz, mesmo distante, ele decidiu que a vida devia seguir em frente. Por muito tempo ele se condenou e, na tentativa de esquecer tudo, enfiou a cabeça no trabalho e em relacionamentos furados. Em um desses ele foi honesto e disse para a garota que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Ela, triste, tirou sarro dele, chorou e disse que ele devia superar isso. E ele não fez nada. Pelo contrário, decidiu que compromisso não era para ele, trabalhou muito e viciou no trabalho.

Só que depois de se estabelecer bem financeiramente em Baltimore, voltou a viver a vida de antes. Saiu bastante e namorou muitas mulheres, mas fazia questão de descontar sua raiva em jogos de basquete e na ganância em montar um grande escritório. Era desejado, inteligente e atraente, mas tinha fixado uma regra na cabeça: nunca se apaixonar por ninguém e concentrar para ser alguém de sucesso na vida.

Se ergueu com ambição e conquistou uma vaga como sócio no escritório de um homem notável, que inclusive dera palestras e aulas extras para ele na faculdade, e com uma mulher que ele jurava ser uma das mais incríveis advogadas que já havia conhecido. Mudou-se para Chicago, abandonou mais um relacionamento e fundou a Stern, Lockhart & Gardner. Dentro de si, ainda havia um sentimento estranho, de que faltava alguma coisa, mas ele fazia de tudo para evitar pensar nisso, com sucesso na maioria das vezes.

No primeiro ano, o mais difícil foi fazer o escritório se entender com a promotoria de Chicago. Ninguém entendia por quê, mas todos sabiam que o mais aconselhável era que Will Gardner não ficasse por muito tempo perto do Promotor Público, Peter Florrick. E nenhum dos dois fazia questão que as pessoas entendessem aquilo. Era um assunto particular, que precisava ser deixado a parte para que pudessem trabalhar como profissionais. Por anos, tudo aparentou dar certo, mas o advogado logo voltou a pensar que _ela_ tinha conseguido montar uma família e que tinha uma vida feliz longe dele. Talvez fosse um pensamento egoísta, porém ele não ligava muito para isso.

Mas um dia, algumas semanas após a revelação do escândalo sexual do promotor, Diane não aguentava mais Will falar mal do mesmo e perguntou por que ele tinha tanta raiva do homem. E assim ele se sentiu à vontade para contar qual era o problema. Pelo menos parcialmente. Will confessou que não confiava em Peter desde a faculdade, quando ele mentiu para sua então melhor amiga e que ele foi grosseiro com os alunos em uma palestra que tiveram. Então sua sócia, sentindo a tensão do rapaz, perguntou se a moça que era melhor amiga dele era Alicia Florrick, a esposa do Promotor. Foi assim que Diane captou no ar o motivo da tal tensão entre os dois homens.

Uns 5 meses após a conversa com Diane, Will se fechou em um universo único e egoísta. Ele não saía tanto e decidiu que a melhor solução era trabalhar todos os dias da semana até mais tarde, tentando manter a cabeça ocupada. E foi numa noite dessas que ele se pegou pensando nela enquanto esfolheava o jornal dos advogados, que tinha como capa uma foto de Peter e da prisão em que ele se encontrava. A verdade era que ele ainda não gostava do homem e todo dia pensava como Alicia devia estar com toda aquela situação. _Peter Florrick, o mesmo imbecil,_ pensou ele.

-Não! – Ele bateu a mão com raiva na mesa e balançou a cabeça, tentando limpá-la. Então amassou o jornal e jogou no lixo.

Mal ele sabia que aquela situação que ele temia que pudesse acontecer, estava prestes a acontecer.

Naquela noite telefone tocou e aquela voz que ele não ouvia há anos mexeu novamente com ele. Ele se sentiu da mesma maneira que se sentiu há uns 17 anos, quando falou com ela pela primeira vez. Piscou algumas vezes para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ainda assustado não respondeu, pegou o jornal que havia acabado de jogar fora e o abriu, vendo a foto do casal no meio da página seguinte. Então ele sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva e saudade e ainda sem responder a moça, pegou a letra guardada há pelo menos 14 anos dentro de sua carteira, abrindo-a em cima da mesa.

 _My pearl._

\- Alicia – Pausa. _Respira Will_.– Hey.

* * *

O Fim.


End file.
